How to Love A Vampire
by ShezzbatX
Summary: I'm back! And the sequel too, 'How to Kiss A Vampire' is FINALLY here! So read and review! :D
1. Meeting in the moonlit grass.. It begins...

7/18/02  
  
How to Love a Vampire.  
  
"Reborn Shinigami's.. Will I ever meet someone else like Heero? To become powerful once more? Just what is a Shinigami and what is it that they can do....?"  
  
Duo thought as he sat in the tree thinking to himself. "You left me without me knowing your past.. What did you do?" Duo waited for the after glow of a sunset to go away and the sky to turn all into one large black void. Not the mix of different blues and faded shades of purple and pink.  
  
Duo climbed higher in the tree he didn't have to see the branches to know where to place his feet and hands. Once he reached a high enough spot in the tree he sat down, his long legs dangling from the side of the thick branch as he sighed and waited.  
  
His twenty-first birthday was underway, sometime this year but he didn't know what exact date it was. All he knew was the year and in the month of May. He rarely said much to people at this plantation of his birthday or certain things like that but most of all, how he met Vampires. People would think he was lunatic, and perhaps he was for how else can he sit in a tree to wait for the moon to rise?  
  
Maybe he was from the moon and when it was full then he was crazy. He chuckled to himself on that thought as he leaned back against the tree. He heard grass sway as he looked over the side and saw a man dragging someone behind him. Duo watched as the man threw the other person on to the ground.  
  
"How dare you!! You getting all that money! It should belong to me! Not to some half witted lying little bastard like you!" The man shouted as the other figure moved in ways that told Duo he was tied up. Duo like a Jaguar or a snake slithered down the tree without breaking a branch. The man stood over the other figure and removed the gag, "You got anything to say, boy?"  
  
"I AM NOT LYING! I SAW ONE! I SWEAR!"  
  
The man pulled out a knife but aimed the butt of it at the boy's head. Duo leaped out from a tree branch and kicked the man in the head. The man fell forward thrusting the knife into the side of his torso. He screamed as Duo wrapped his braid around his neck and placed the end of it in the man's mouth to shut up his groaning.  
  
Duo let go as the man passed out and Duo removed the knife and started to free the boy. "Are you all right?" Duo asked as the blonde was very shaken by surprise. "Oh... Yes.. T-thank you.." Duo helped him up to his feet as they both looked at the man then Duo gazed back at the other boy.  
  
"Why was he going to kill you?"  
  
"Greed. I won more than half of our grandfather's money and he was enraged because no one...."  
  
"No one what?"  
  
"Believes me..."  
  
"What? What happened? Was it something you saw?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Duo's brows shifted as his curiosity grew more. "What did you see?"  
  
"A Vampire..."  
  
-=*~IEnd.I~*=-  
  
Spazmastic: Hiiiiii! ^^ Sorry it took me long to post this.. But I have made a choice that I think is cool.. After i'm complete with this sequel i'll make a Time Line. From the Events of the first story and this one.. BUT!!! Your questions from the following Reviewers.. 1-Mayna 2-Maria Li 3-Jet Li  
  
And anyone else that I missed.. Your questions will be answered as the story goes along..And i've taken your thoughts and some opinions and still think of them carefully.. Really I have NO idea how to end this one.. I just make it up as I go along.. Hopefully this one won't let anybody down, *( But otherwise enjoy, ^^ 


	2. Dark Soul, Light Spirit

8/7/02 Dark Soul, Light Spirit  
  
Dark...  
  
The darkness...  
  
The noise of singing Crickets...  
  
The whispering of the wind through leaves, grass, and strans of hair..  
  
Alone sat one man who was forever tormented.. But not lonely.. Torn and tattered red heavy satin curtains were drapped at the sides showing a view of a very high and large arch. The arch led to a balcony as the balacony's view shown tree tops and distance mountains. The light of the stars, planets and moon gave light in this vastness of seemingly endless darkness.  
  
In the middle still as stone, watching the night pass by. He had time.. Lots of it.. He felt lonely like the darkness in the sky, the shadows of trees. But one thing was his light, his moon, that would come and melt his darkness away and brave enough to face this light...  
  
"Master..?"  
  
The chair had a very tall back, the once gold paint was now beginning to crumble. The man who sat there smiled as leaned over his right side smiling at who entered his room. "No need to call me by such a title, Quatre.." Quatre walked over dressed in a sky blue vest with no shirt and dark maroon pants as he sat next to the Vampire..  
  
"I'm sorry.. Just a bit of a habit.. " He blushed as he looked down as the Vampire wrapped his arms around him pulling him on to his lap. "No need to be aplogenic.. Watch the stars with me?" Quatre looked up and smiled back. "Yes. The green in your eyes shine better in the dark.." His Vampire blinked then smiled at the compliament as they sat quietly watching the night pass on by..  
  
Pulsating heat from the small boy tickled at this Vampire's nostrils and the darken part. The darken part in which humans can never understand, a painful hunger more then what humans call hunger pains. This darken part was built into the Vampires and as this one squeezed the human he cradled in his arms...  
  
"Ahh.. Trowa!"  
  
Trowa snapped out of it as he shot open his eyes seeing Quatre look very concerned. "Trowa? What's wrong?" Trowa's insticts screamed in his mind.. Eat him.. Bury your cold heartless fangs into him.. Make his heart beat with fear and pain.. Cool his body as you drain away his life.. Take his sweet mortal taste in your mouth..  
  
"Leave....."  
  
"What?" Quatre asked softly as Trowa held his eyes shut and his fists shaking..  
  
"LEEEEAVE!!!!!!!!"  
  
He screamed as Quatre jumped off and giving a look of fear and confusion.. Possibly heart break as he ran from the room. Trowa was wrong, forever in darkness shall he be.. Even if Quatre brought in some light into his dark enteral life, Trowa still felt alone.....  
  
Quatre made a dash into his room slamming the large door behind him. He ran to his small hope chest that was placed near his window. He gazed out into the darken night. He felt confused and depressed.. "What did I do...?" Quatre held back his tears and was choking on his unspoken words.  
  
"I should leave.."  
  
Quatre stared out the window more and more until.....  
  
'Damn myself..' Trowa shivered with anger, he rose to his feet and made his way fading out the room and into Quatre's. "Quatre.." Trowa walked next to the small mortal, he stood still as set stone. The pale aqua green eyes were large and glazed. Trowa sigh shifting his head towards the window. "He went out..." He turned back to the still standing body, "Return soon and safetly my dearest.."  
  
With that Trowa turned and walked out, if he were human maybe he would've cried for such lashing out. But he wasn't.. And hadn't been for a long time, he was a Vampire.. He couldn't cry.. He felt cold and alone, would his mortal lover return?  
  
Quatre left his body behind in the old abdoned masion and ran freely laughing gayly as his spirit ran through the forest with no more cares or worries. He tapped his soul into Morning Glories, and made them open in the fading night. He laughed as he continued to run as the forest animals acknowledged his spirit and pay no heed. For he wasn't a threat he just needed to get away even though it may kill him......  
  
-=*~IEnd.I~*=-  
  
Spazmastic: This was three months before Duo saved the blonde boy. ;D 


	3. Thee Invitation

8/19/02 Thee Invitation.  
  
"A Vampire?"  
  
"Please don't think i'm insane!"  
  
Duo looked at the boy who was plainly upset. "I do, boy.. C'mon let's get you home." The blonde followed him, a bit shaken, "Thank you, sir." Duo smiled as him while tying up the man and stopping his bleeding. "Nooooo, problem.. Hey, you're from the North, ehh?" The blonde blinked at him in confusion before his brain kicked back in, "Oh, yes, i'm sorry.."  
  
"Well he's tied up good.. C'mon, tell me where ya' live." Duo and the boy walked across the grassy fields as they saw a house in the distance. "There!" The boy pointed and shouted with joy. "Will you be all right goin' in there on your own? Its about fifty yards away.." Duo asked, the boy nodded with a bright smile. "Yes! Thank you so much sir!"  
  
"Heh, goodbye." Duo smiled and waved before turning away. Dawn was on the eastern horizon, with her soft pastels and the dying twinkles of the stars. The moon was so small and dying out. Duo smiled and walked through the back door of the mansion.  
  
"Hilde? I must speak with you."  
  
"Yes, Duo."  
  
Hilde walked down the stairs, standing on the last step as Duo placed his left arm on top of the white polished bannister. "You have to follow me.." A few moments later Duo had led Hilde to the man from that night. Hilde gasped, on the way there Duo had filled in what happened last night. "What was the boy's name?" Hilde asked slowly circling the tied up man.  
  
"Oh.. I didn't ask!" Duo grew a bit nervous.  
  
"You didn't ask!?"  
  
"Heheheh..."  
  
By late morning police had arrested the man and Duo told of his story again. "Duo, you look tired why don't you rest today, you've been up all night." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Duo shot a smile at her as it was plain as day, that he was tired. "Thank you, Hilde."  
  
Duo slept through lunch and he didn't hear the knock on the front door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A black woman answered as a blonde boy stood in fine clothing. "Good day!" He bowed slightly as the woman did a small curtesy. "I am Quatre Rabera, and I have come to seek the owner of this plantation?" The woman was dressed in a plain gray dress that covered her feet, with a white bonnet and apron.  
  
"Yessir' follow me.."  
  
She led Quatre into the blue and white living room. It had a large fireplace, cabinets of statues and imported wines. Smooth hand crafted brown oak wood chairs and flowy white curtains. He held his top hat as he seated himself gazing at the pictures and paintings. "Hello!" Quatre turned to the heavy voice as a big husky build man walked into the room. "Hello sir." The man sat across from Quatre, but a young woman walked in as well.  
  
"Ma'am." Quatre quickly stood up giving a slight bow, "Greetings, Mr. Rabera." Hilde's father poured a glass of wine getting Quatre's attention once more. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well sir, last night I was attacked in a desolate field.. But I was spared by a man... I am looking for this man and I want to show him my gratitude." Hilde gasped, did Duo save the one of the grandsons of, Rabera!?  
  
The Rabera's, a rich family from the north were having many family disputes. For years one of the many children of that family named Quatre Rabera, a bastard son born without a father. However his grandfather took he and his mother in. The old man would soon have to name an heir for his business and money in which he earned. And that heir was Quatre.  
  
"Do you know something, Hidle?"  
  
Her father asked, "Did this man have a very long braid? About down to his knees?" Quatre's face lit up as did a broad smile, "Yes! Is he here?" Hilde smiled and rushed out the room. "Duo! Duo! Open up!" Impatience and not thinking Hilde open Duo's door and walked in... She gasped again as Duo stood next to his bed simply staring at her.  
  
Hilde's brain was in complete shut down before she turned and slammed the door behind her. The imagine of which she saw was Duo standing completely nude with his pants half way on but his flowing thick hair had 'covered' him. Hilde blushed trying to regain herself as guilt and embarrassment set in.  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
Duo asked standing in the doorway as Hilde stared at the floor. "Forgive me... I.. I was excited to.. Tell you the news..." Duo opened the door more with his hair loose and all over his shoulders and chest. "Hmm? What news?"  
  
"The boy you saved.. Is here.. Quatre Rabera..."  
  
Duo grew surprised as he ran across the room and gathered a clean shirt. "I'll be there shortly, Hilde! And don't worry about barging in my room, its all right.."  
  
Hilde jerked herself to nod and close the door.. A few moments later Duo was dressed and his hair wasn't in a braid nor ponytail, it was held by a clasp in the back. "Hello again!" Quatre heard Duo's greeting and hugged him tightly, for a boy he had strength.  
  
"So glad to see you once more on a more joyous occasion.. To show my complete gratitude to you, will you please come have dinner at my home? You may bring anyone you like!"  
  
Duo was surprised and grinned, "Tonight? Anything? Well sure! But I don't have a suit-- No need! It is quite all right!" Quatre cut him off as he smiled. "Hidle, would you like to come?"  
  
"Why I be more than happy to attend."  
  
"Come, in my carriage by the time we get there it will be dusk."  
  
The trio all went into the carriage talking and laughing all the way to Quatre's mansion.. But inside that mansion a dark figured looked out the window carefully and watched the carriage enter.. "My Quatre has guests.. I think i'll meet them.." He smirked as his green eyes flicked red..  
  
-=*~IEnd.I~*=-  
  
Spazmastic: Good, no? ^^; 


End file.
